


Tumblr Kissing Prompts

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Angst, Betting, Established Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Mild Injury, Tension, past relationship, prompts, rdr1 javier, shared bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: A collection of kissing prompts sent to me on tumblr (cupofcowboys)





	1. Kieran/GNReader - Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "okay but for the kissing prompts dude- you can choose javier or kieran (i think javier would work better but kieran would be interesting),,, lust and in the shower òwó" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with Kieran because I liked the challenge. Plus, I’ve never written for him before. I went with a bath instead of a shower because well… I didn’t want to do modern. I hope that’s okay, I figure they are kinda the same thing.
> 
> This also turned out way hornier than I expected, I hope that’s fine too…

Kieran was notorious for gathering filth. Working with horses and having limited opportunities for privacy meant bathing was rarely an option. He kept himself as clean as he could using the lake water, but being too anxious to strip made this less effective than it should have been.

You liked your lover a lot, and the feeling was mutual, but damned if he didn’t stink. Finally, at the end of your tether, you grabbed him and headed off to Rhodes to find him a proper bath.

That’s how you ended up in the tub together, bubbles clinging to your skin and hair. It was the first time you had seen each other nude. Kieran had been shy; red as a bloodstain and covering himself as best he could. You were more confident, unashamed and eager to be close to him.

Once Kieran got in the tub though, he sighed contentedly as the hot water began easing his aching muscles. The sight of him relaxing so openly gave you a strong desire to make him even more relaxed.

You picked up the sponge and dunked it into the water. Once it was good and soaked, you took his arm in hand and began to scrub it gently. Kieran was surprised you were being so forward and wanted to wash him. He had secretly hoped you might, but was too shy to ask. He gave you a pleased smile as he turned scarlet again. Returning his smile, you continued to work away the dirt caked into his skin. 

Gradually you worked the sponge over his body, cleaning away weeks of built up grime you were glad to see go. It didn’t take long for you to notice Kieran taking in the sight of you. His eyes trailed across your wet hair, your shoulders and down your chest. Once he had his fill, he kept casting furtive glances between your thighs. 

You had to suppress a smirk, not wanting to make him feel unwelcome or ashamed. When you followed his example and cast your eyes between his, you were unsurprised to see his arousal.

Feeling naughty, you slowly began to work your way towards it. The journey was a natural progression, having already scrubbed his arms, shoulders and chest. You dipped lower and lower, drawing the sponge along his stomach in small circles. It was no longer your goal just to wash him, but also to see how worked up you could get him.

His breath hitched as your hand disappeared beneath the depths, slipping past his navel and sliding the sponge horizontally between his hips. His fingers gripped the edge of the tub, growing white at the knuckles as you stilled your hand. You let out a small breath as you ran the sponge downwards, just brushing the tuft of hair between his legs before redirecting to his thigh.

You carefully scrubbed the outer side of it before slowly working towards the inner. Every motion made him jerk from the sensation, his cock twitching with anticipation as you grew ever neared to touching it. He let out a pained breath of air as your knuckles brushed faintly against him as you passed up the crook of his thigh, back towards his stomach. You were biting back a chuckle when Kieran surprised you.

He jerked forwards, seized your face and pulled it to his so he could crash his lips into yours. His tongue darted out, pressing into your mouth without hesitation. You allowed him to kiss you with utter desperation, groaning when you swirled your tongue with his. Kieran was practically shaking with lust when you broke apart, both breathless and red faced. The sight of him in such an elated state made you grin.

“I’m guessing’ we’ll be getting a room after this.” You teased, leaning back against the tub.

“I-I would like that…” Kieran grinned shyly, trying hard not to look as excited as he was.


	2. Sean/FemReader - Trouble is my middle name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you please write something for Sean and female reader, the prompts being "by a campfire" and "admiration"? c: Thank you in advance!!!" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard prompt actually. Took me a few days to figure out how to do it but I had a lot of fun once I did! I love how Sean always talks himself into trouble and is rarely prepared for the consequences, so I played with that. I hope this is what you wanted Anon, I'm not sure I quite did it right 😅
> 
> This is my first time writing Sean, I hope I did him justice!

When Sean rode back into camp, half-sloshed and boasting about the fight he'd gotten into, you couldn't help rolling your eyes. You knew his bloodied lip was due to him mouthing off to the wrong feller and getting socked. If Sean did anything in response other than a witty remark and a rush for the door, you would marry Micah.

After he'd wandered about camp for a while, shouting about his conquest, you approached him. Taking him by the hand, you lead him over to the fire and sat him on the log. He smirked and opened his mouth to boast again.  
"Don't talk to me, you fool." You scolded lightly, though you were smiling. "I don't care how many fellers you fought off, I just want to clean you up."

"Alright, Miss (L/N). Yer the boss." He chuckled and sat quietly as you got to work. It was the most peace you'd ever had with him around. You took a damp cloth to his lip, mopping up the drying blood before dabbing on some ointment to keep it clean. It was nothing serious, he'd just look silly for a few days. Nothing new there.

"There you go. Good as new." You grinned, giving him a slightly rough pat on the cheek.  
Sean caught your hand in his and held it tightly, a playful grin growing before your eyes.  
"Thanks fer patchin' me up. Though ya coulda let me have me battle scar a wee bit longer."  
"Is that what it was?" You smirked. "Looked more like a scratch to me."

"So kind and yet so cruel, (Y/N)!" He feigned hurt, clasping his hand to his chest. "Yer a special one. Always takin' care of us eejits even when we don't deserve it… ya know my Da alwa-"  
"Please not your Da again."  
"I'm just tryna say I admire ya! I really do, ya'know." He squeezed your hand and planted a kiss across your knuckles.

Heat crept onto your cheeks and he grinned wider at the sight, clearly enjoying himself. He always was a flirt.  
"Away with you, Mr MacGuire. Before you talk yourself into more trouble."  
"Trouble is me middle name! I ain't even gotta talk ta get into it neither."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll believe it when I see it."

He leaned forward before you realised what he was doing and pressed a quick kiss to your lips. It happened so fast you could've blinked and missed it. Now your face was burning hotter than the flames beside you.  
"I told ya!" He laughed heartily and hopped up, making a getaway before you could reprimand him.

What a tease.


	3. Javier/FemReader - Til The End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For those kiss prompts, could you do Javier - at the other's place - sad/hurt feelings with a female reader because I would love that ❤" - Javiersbluejacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I can! I uh, I kinda got carried away with this 😅 At first it was going to be a modern AU, but I wasn’t really happy with it?? Then this incredibly angsty idea came to me and I couldn’t not write it. It also kinda strayed from your prompt...
> 
> I hope that’s okay! I feel kinda nervous cause I really don’t want to disappoint you 💔

It was a day the same as any other. Waking at the crack of dawn in the spare room, eating breakfast and heading into the store to begin your work. Mundane to most folks, but after the life you had led, you welcome the simplicity and security it offered. The man you worked for was a kind man getting on in years who needed a helping hand in tending to his store. The pay was decent and the work easy, the worst of it was customers who assumed a woman had no place running a store.

Your outlaw past served you well with those people. You knew how to defuse a situation and how to handle one if it got out of hand. The owner never questioned why you knew how to fight, it was clear he would rather not know, and that suited you just fine.  
Aside from those rare occasions, you lived a reserved and undisturbed life. No Pinkerton's ever came looking, and no Lawmen paid you a second glance. All was well in the world.

At least that was until this afternoon.  
The creak of the door and booted footsteps alerted you to a customer. You came out of the stockroom you had been arranging to greet them.  
“Welcome t-” You stopped dead, staring agape at the man stood before you.  
He looked different from how you had known him. His once long, tied up hair was loose and cut shorter, his clothes worn and dirty. He was nothing like the well-dressed, handsome man you had once known so well.

You watched as his dark eyes drank in your appearance. Unlike him, you have changed little, save from the creeping of age. You saw that on his face too; lines where they hadn’t been before, new scars and tired eyes. It was clear that unlike you; he had never found peace. He was still an outlaw, running from the law and from himself.  
“Javier…” You breathed with disbelief. “Is… is it really you?”

He reached up slowly to remove his hat, never taking his eyes off of you. He held it over his heart as he took a step closer, nodding steadily.  
“It’s been a long time... Mi Amor.”  
To hear him speak to you with the same love he once had, looking as dishevelled as he did, almost broke your heart all over again. The last time you had seen him, he was angry and obsessed over loyalty; unapproachable. You had no choice but to leave him. That life was over.  
Javier would never have agreed to run with you. You had no reason to ask. No matter how much you loved one another, you had both made your choices.

Leaving without saying goodbye had been the worst part. From that day until this, you had never seen him again. Never so much as heard a whisper. Part of you wondered if he had died, another hoped he’d gotten away and settled down as you had, yet all along you knew he could never change. If he had, he would have sought you out. The way he was looking at you now, as though he’d seen a ghost, told you this was no intentional reunion. You wondered if the gun in his holster had been his intended method of payment in the store.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, acutely aware of your vulnerability.  
“I came to get supplies. This is a store, no?” He gestured around. “Is it yours? Your… husbands?”  
“No. I just work here.” You shook your head and hesitated. “I’m… I-I’m not married.”  
You didn’t know why it mattered that he knew that, but you needed him to know. Even after all these years, you couldn’t bring yourself to love another. Javier was your heart. He always would be.  
“I see…” He gazed into your eyes and you knew he understood what you meant. “I’m not either.”

He was getting closer, one small step at a time. If you hadn’t been so focused on him you would have missed it. Yet you didn’t move, transfixed by his reappearance.  
“I’m sorry I never said goodbye.”  
“I’m sorry you had to go.” He smiled weakly, setting his hat down on the counter. “You were my world, Amorcito.”  
“Javier…” You breathed as he stepped closer, closing the last of the distance between you.  
It was unclear how it happened; whether it was him, or you, or a combination, you would never know.

His lips were on yours, your arms encircling his back as he pulled you against him, hands holding your waist tightly. The kiss was fierce, full of wanting and longing. Years of heartache and loneliness poured into a single expression of love. His tongue danced with yours, tasting just the way you remembered. Tears ran freely down your cheeks as you squeezed him ever closer, never wanting to let go again.

The distant sound of a door opening forced you to break apart, panting for breath. Footsteps were coming down the stairs, the owner was coming to check on you and the store.  
Just like that, it was over. Reality returned, never to leave again.  
Even though you would never stop loving him, Javier could never be yours. You lived different lives now. The outlaw couple chasing freedom and love had died at Beaver Hollow. There was no going back, and there was no future.

“I will always love you.” You told him, gazing into those beautiful brown eyes for what you knew was the final time. “Never forget that.”  
“I know, Amorcito.” He sighed and pressed his forehead to yours briefly. “Don’t forget me either.”  
He pulled away, sliding out of your arms forever. He reclaimed his hat, replanting it on his head as he made his way to the door. You wiped away your tears and rearranged your hair, looking away from him. It would be easier if you didn’t watch him go.

The sound of the door swinging closed shattered your heart, and yet, you had to hide the owner stepped into the room, completely unaware that he had just saved you from yourself.


	4. Charles/GNReader - $10 for a kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the kissing prompt, a bet by the campfire with charles?? They both have feelings for another and then get dared to kiss and it's just hnggggggg so much tension" - Crimsonredemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely didn’t do the tension justice, my bad! I’m going to have to blame Sean tbh. I also wanted to “show not tell” and let me tell you, I’m garbage at it. Either way, I really hope you enjoy this, crimsonredemption. I love you and you deserve ten billion kisses from Charles Smith.

The campfire crackled and licked the night air as the group watched a drunken Sean MacGuire closely. He was attempting to climb a tree a few feet away and failing miserably. The thick trunk was too wide for him to get a grip on, and his ungainly drunken movements made it all worse. With a great effort, he leapt upwards and attempted to grab a thick branch. He succeeded, dangling off of it single-handedly. After a great deal of hilarious flailing and rocking to secure himself, he pulled himself up and onto it.

The feat was genuinely impressive, and the small crowd by the fire cheered. Elated by his success, Sean bounced up and down on the branch, shouting about how incredible he was.  
Unsurprisingly, his perch gave an ear-splitting crack and gave way. His scream of terror as he plummeted to the floor broke the night air, rapidly followed by an awful crunching sound. He lay spreadeagled on the ground, groaning loudly. Everybody laughed.

“That’s a fail then, Mr MacGuire. Cough it up.” You called out teasingly.  
He got up carefully and sauntered over, grumbling and scowling as he counted out what he owes you for the bet. After roughly shoving it into your hand, he took his seat again and rubbed his back sourly.  
“Alright, it’s my turn.” He grinned devilishly as he looked at you. “I dares ya ta kiss ole Charlie boy over there.”  
He jabbed his finger toward Charles, who had joined in the game of dares for reasons unknown to anyone.

The blood in your face seemed to drain and grow hot at the same moment. The evil glint in Sean’s eyes told you he knew exactly what he was doing. Of course he would stoop to such a low form of revenge. You shot a nervous glance at Charles, hoping to gauge his reaction. He was looking between the two of you, mouth slightly parted in tangible confusion.  
“You can’t dare me to do something with another player, Sean!” You argued. “That’s not fair.”  
“Ya can give me my $10 back then, can’t ya?”

You glared at him darkly and shook your head. Clenching the money in your fist, you looked around the group, hoping to find a supporter. When you found none, you nervously looked at Charles. His gaze was firmly on you and probably had been since you last looked, his expression as unreadable as ever.   
“A real kiss.” Sean goaded. “Not on the cheek or nothin’, on the _lips_.”  
“You’re a real creep, Sean.” You grumbled as you got out of your seat.

You approached him slowly, keeping your gaze low, too nervous to meet his eyes. You had to keep reminding yourself that it wasn’t a real kiss, just a bet. Still, the hammering of your heart was so intense you were certain everyone could hear it. This wasn’t the way you had pictured your first kiss with Charles. In your mind, it had always been a private and more romantic affair. This was quite the opposite, public and deathly embarrassing, apparently motivated by money and pride. You wished he knew it was more than that.

Finally, you reached him. The feeling of every eye on you made your skin crawl.   
Raising your head, you looked into his face. Up close, you could see the scars on his jaw, brought to life by the flickering of the flames. He looked somehow more handsome than he ever had. Yet there was tension in his shoulders and something uneasy in his eyes. Guilt burned in your gut.  
“I don’t have to.” You explained to him kindly. “If you’re uncomfortable I-”  
“It’s fine.” He shrugged, avoiding your eyes briefly. “It’s a bet.”

You had to repress a frown at his words. They weren’t the reassurance you had been hoping for. In fact, they were somehow worse than a no.  
Swallowing a sigh, you lowered yourself down, tilted your head and inched your face towards his. Your eyes fell closed, blocking out the world. His lips were soft and warm against yours. Tenderly, you moved against them. To your surprise, he returned your kiss with some eagerness. Warmth swelled in your chest at the gesture, and a newfound boldness took over your nervousness.

Lightly, you licked across his bottom lip and he wasted no time in reacting. His strong hand reached for the back of your head as he parted his lips, his tongue seeking yours. They danced smoothly together, intimate and passionate. There was feeling behind it, an earnest desire for more. His fingers tangled in your hair as you unwittingly let out a small groan into the kiss.

Someone cleared their throat aggressively behind you. Both of your eyes snapped open, and you parted, flushing heavily. You had forgotten all about your audience. Standing up rather quickly, you turned around and intended to return to your seat.  
“I said a kiss, not eat his face.” Sean snickered.  
“Oh, shut up.” You grumbled, blushing harder than you ever had.

While you mostly felt embarrassed, an intense part of you was celebrating. That kiss was worth more than a bet and you both knew it. Looking back at Charles, he smiled warmly at you, a slight apology in his eyes. You returned it and he took your hand, gently urging you onto the seat beside him.  
“Whose turn is it now?” He asked the crowd at large, drawing everyone’s attention back to the game.

You were going to have to discuss your feelings later, for now, you were going to have some more fun.


	5. Sean/FemReader - Smithfield's Smoochin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello There! I thoroughly enjoy the things you come out with and I'd like a little something regarding the kiss prompts. Starring: The lovely Sean Macguire and the female reader. The setting being the street and the reason being totally left up to you. Thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this took so long, I hope it was worth the wait! I went with “first date” for the reason as I thought it would be cute. So here, have a beautiful first date with Mr MacGuire!

You giggled as you tugged Sean roughly by the hand, his neck still craning round the Saloon door to jeer at the man he’d left at the bar.  
“C’mon, Sean. Before he follows us out.” You urged, struggling to stop laughing.  
“Alright, keep ya hair on would ya.” He let you lead him into the street. “Ya know me, can’t leave withou’ sayin’ me piece.”  
“Yes, you can’t keep your mouth shut long enough to breathe.”  
“‘Ey! Ya love me for it, really.”

The churned mud and filth of Valentine’s main street squelched under your boots as you made your way towards Ennis. It was just beginning to grow dark; the shadows lengthening and deepening almost imperceptibly. It was noon when Sean had stumbled up to you nervously, scratching his stubble and looking unusually sombre. Your first thought was that somebody had died. You were just beginning to glance around to check who was missing when he finally found his words.

“Can I take ya out?”  
You stared at him with wide eyes, unsure whether he meant out of camp or in a fight. Registering the confusion on your face he tried again.  
“On a date I mean. Somewhere away from all these nosy bastards.” He explained quickly, grinning at his jab at the others. “So, we can get to know each other all good an’ proper.”  
“I didn’t know you felt that way.” You admitted, a little confused by his sudden desire to date you.

You had been flirting with Sean for a while, but he flirted with every woman he came across, in camp or out of it. While you liked him far more than you would care to admit, you never got the impression it was anything serious.  
“Where would we go?” You asked, straightening up and dusting off your skirts.  
“Valentine, o’course. They got a tent there where they show movin’ pictures, I thought ya might like ta go there.”  
“That sounds nice.” You smiled and glanced down at yourself. “Let me just… clean up a little and we’ll go?”  
“Alright, ya look jus’ gorgeous already though.” He grinned and skipped off to saddle up his horse.

He took the scenic route to Valentine, riding slowly past the river while you two talked. He was quieter away from prying eyes, much less bluster and showing off. Though it was replaced with a barrage of jokes and wit that left your face aching and your breath short. He seemed to take every laugh as a victory, egging him on until you were sure you would faint. He eased off at your pleading, but only for a short while. By the time you reached Valentine, you were both famished. So after dipping into Smithfield's’ for some lunch, you finally reached the theatre.

Sitting side by side, you watched the screen. Sean slid his arm around you during the first show, letting you lean against him during the second. By the third though, he was getting bored. He began chatting away, snickering and making you laugh again. The displeased coughs and side-eyes of the other theatre goers did nothing to quell his chatter though. Sensing that it would only get worse, you took his hand and lead him back outside.

That was how you had ended up in Smithfield's again. You were nursing your second drink while Sean had dipped out to relieve himself. Another man came over to the bar and engaged you, assuming you were there alone. You politely made small talk, sipping your bottle and hoping Sean would get a move on. You didn’t fancy hanging around the Saloon after nightfall. Of course, when he came back and discovered your company, he came in with his usual boisterous wit. His line of “Gone fer five minutes and ya replace me with this sad bastard” did not go over well.

That’s what lead you to giggle as he followed you towards his horse.  
“I suppose I do.” You teased, spinning around to face him. “Well, I don’t know about love you, but I like you more than I should.”  
“Ah, ya don’t have ta hide it, it’s only me an’ you here.” He grinned devilishly and gripped your waist, planning to lift you up onto Ennis. “Go ahead an’ admit ya love me.”  
You laughed and took the opportunity to place your hand on his chest, leaning in to press a quick kiss on his cheek.

Sean MacGuire wasn’t a man to blush, but you swear he almost did. He looked at you in mild surprise and then broke into a massive grin.  
“That all ya got fer me?” He ribbed. “After all me effort?”  
“I suppose so.” You giggled.  
“Now that just ain’t fair! Kissin’ me cheek with lips like that an’ not giving me anythin’ more. It’d be kinder ta kill me!”  
“Maybe I will.” You leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, smiling into it. “Kill you, I mean.”

“I think ya just might, too.” He muttered against your lips, dipping back in to kiss you some more.


End file.
